Libro 3: Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Bestias Antiguas
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Secuela de En busca del padre y Matrimonio a la fuerza. Jason a decidido traer de vuelta a la vida a las monedas de poder, junto a una nueva generación de jóvenes con energía


**Power Rangers Super Megaforce:**

**Bestias Antiguas**

Justin Kelly es Jake Scott/Red Ranger

Anton Yelchin es Will /Blue Ranger

Luke Bilyk es Steve Chen/Green Ranger

Indiana Evans es Alana Hammond/Yellow Ranger

Chloe Bridges es Jamie Scott /Pink Ranger

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Austin St. John es Jason Lee Scott

David Yostes Billy Cranston

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

Glen Levy es Thrax

Amy Jo Johnson es Kimberly Hart-Scott

Jason David Frank es Tommy Oliver

Walter Jones es Zack Taylor

Power Rangers creado por: Haim Saban

Los personajes pertenecen a **Saban Capital Group y Nickelodeon**

**Historia creada por: Kal-K 2.0**

**Hoy Presentamos: El Despertar De Los Power Rangers**

* * *

En las afueras de Angel Grove. En las profundidades del desierto, en las montañas entre dos picos gemelos se ve una milenaria base de operaciones. En su interior todo ser encuentra oscuro, se ve a alguien caminando hacia la consola de poder, es Alpha 5. Se abre la compuerta, se encienden las luces y entran dos hombres a la cámara. Uno era el Líder de la misión de la activación de los Rangers de Angel Grove que vestía un traje similar a los Rangers del espacio y camiseta blanca, el otro es un viejo amigo de este y quien ayudado a activar la antigua Morphing Grid

Jason, se activo hace un hora una energía maligna en el viejo castillo de Rita y Zedd, pero a vuelto a desaparecer – le dice el viejo robot a Jason. El antiguo Red Rangers Original y actualmente miembro del grupo SPD, junto a otros rangers veteranos

Billy, ayuda a Alpha a buscar alguna imagen de esta fuerza maligna – Jason pide a su viejo amigo y Blue Ranger original, científico de la Aquabase 2 de Marina Bay. Finalmente los tres se pusieron en marcha a investigar

Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi…no puede ser - grita el pobre robot asistente

Que sucede Alpha – le pregunta Jason

Es Thrax el hijo de Rita y Zedd ha vuelto – dice el pobre Alpha 5 preocupado y temblando

Pero Adam y los otros no lo habían destruido – pregunta Billy

Si, pero no se qué paso – le responde Alpha. Jason se queda mirando la imagen

Chicos es hora de trabajar - le dice Jason. Alpha asiente con su cabeza

Tienes razón, Jason. Vamos Alpha - Billy le dice, pero antes Jason detiene a Alpha y le dice

Alpha, necesitaremos jóvenes con energía – Alpha se le queda viendo

Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi…esperemos que todo salga como aquella vez - Mientras que camina hacia Billy

* * *

Varios minutos después, Thrax había desaparecido. No lo había podido encontrar, por lo cual. Empezaron a trabajar por la razón que los había llevado juntarse

Es bueno, tenerte con nosotros. Billy – Jason le dice a su amigo

Siento el retraso, hace un par de horas. Pero con Aquitar y la Aquabase 2, no tengo mucho tiempo – le dice Billy a Jason abrazándolo

No tienes que disculpar, yo te debo felicitar. Aparte de estar haciendo eso, también me ayuste a reconstruir este lugar. Quedo muy bien, como en los viejos tiempos – le dice Jason a su amigo

Ambos sonríe y Billy le pregunta a Jason - Gracias, pero trajiste lo que te pedí

Si, aquí esta – le responde este y le entrega a Billy lo que le pidió, es su antigua moneda de poder de Red Ranger, junto a lo que quedo de la moneda del Green Ranger de Tommy

Menos mal, que cuando traspasaron sus poderes con la espada de la luz. Esta solamente copio sus poderes y ustedes tres pudieron quedarse con ellos, o sino se hubieran perdido todas las monedas de poder – le comenta Billy

Tienes razón, gracias a mi moneda y los resto de la de Tommy, podremos crear las nuevas monedas para los nuevos Rangers y cuando ocurra algo, nosotros ya estaremos listos para proteger a la tierra – le dice Jason a Billy

Si, cambiando drasticamente de tema- Jason lo observo - Has visto a tu hijo, desde que dejaste tu casa

No. Le dije a Emily, que prefiero que le diga a nuestro hijo que lo abandone - le responde el red ranger original

Billy se le quedo viendo - Mas o menos es así

Lo se, pero la diferencia es que yo los amo. Lo único lamentable es que estoy obsesionado por la misión - responde Jason

Billy ríe y Jason lo vio - Se que estas con Kimi

Solo hace dos meses, nos reencontramos y empezamos a salir. Actualmente estamos viviendo juntos y otra cosa - Jason quería agregar pero no se atreve

Que - Billy se atrevió a preguntar

Esta embarazada - dijo con una sonrisa

Felicidades - los amigos se abrazaron

* * *

Años después. Después de la batalla, contra la armada y de los acontecimientos de Matrimonio a la fuerza. Angel Grove es nuevamente atacada por otros villanos

Cámara de poder. Jason observa el globo visor, se acerca a Alpha

Alpha, tenemos a los candidatos que te pedí hace unos años – le dice Jason a Alpha. Kimberly se acerca a ellos

Si, aquí están – grita Alpha, pone a los candidatos en la pantalla. los antiguos Rangers se acercan al viejo robot y Jason se queda mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta y luego mira a Kimberly

Seguro que ellos son los candidatos – pregunta Jason

Claro, Jason. Cuando me he equivocado – responde el robot, Kimberly al ver la pantalla después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

* * *

Mientras en el centro juvenil, Bulk había vuelto a la ciudad y era el actual regente. Su amigo Skull estaba de visita y se encontraban conversando. Cuando el lugar comienza a temblar, los jóvenes pierden la calma

Chicos mantengan la calma – les dice Bulk, Skull lo mira

Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos, Bulki – le dice Skull

Ya no estamos para eso, estamos viejos. Skull – le recrimina Bulk, cuando aparecen unas imágenes en el televisor y Skull se queda con la boca abierta

Bulki…creo que volvimos a los viejos tiempos – le dice Skull, en eso Bulk se mueve para ver de lo Skull habla, este ve el televisor y ve a un monstruo en tamaño familiar destruyendo la ciudad

Ese me recuerda a uno que conocimos hace años – dice Bulk

Igual yo, pero ese me recuerdo a… - alcanza a decir Skull, cuando Bulk lo interrumpe

A uno de los monstruos de Rita y Lord Zedd – grita Bulk con la garganta seca

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo

* * *

Reefside

Reefside High. Un profesor de ciencias, se encuentra en una aula vacía escuchando por una radio lo que le está pasando en Angel Grove

Jason, espero que te vaya bien. Con todo lo que estés planeando – ruega Tommy el original Green Ranger en su mente.

* * *

New York

Afuera de una tienda de televisores se ve un hombre de piel de color, con ropa negra viendo los televisores

Con que ese es Thrax – dice Zack el original Black Ranger

* * *

En Mariner Bay. En la reconstruida base de operaciones de los Rangers a la velocidad se ve a la esposa de un científico que una vez fue el original Blue Ranger. Cestria

Billy, llego la hora que ocupen los poderes que tú creaste – dice la mujer, pensando en silencio. Alguien toca su hombro, ella se gira y es Billy que le sonríe

* * *

Centro Juvenil

Creo que es hora de salir de aquí – dice un joven de rojo, de nombre Jake

Si – dice una joven de rosado, de nombre Jamie en ese momento ellos dos y tres chicos que estaban con ellos desaparecen en cinco luces de colores: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink.

Bulk, viste eso – pregunta Skull, viendo lo que está pasando

Si, ellos son los nuevos…- dice Bulk

* * *

Las cincos luces de colores entran a la cámara de poder. Donde Alpha los espera

En donde estamos – pregunta el joven de verde. Steve

No puede ser – dice el joven de azul, Will. Mirando la pared detrás de ellos, son los uniformes de los seis Rangers originales. El sabe donde están, había estado allí hace unos meses cuando viajo desde Aquitar junto a Jordan el Green Super Megaforce Ranger

O por dios – grita Jamie

Recuerdo las historias que mis padres me contaban, antes de irme a dormir cuando era una pequeña – dice la joven de Amarillo, de nombre Alana

Esta debe ser la base de operaciones de los Power Rangers – dice el joven de rojo. Se escucha una voz

Más bien es el centro de mando – dice el viejo robot

Quien eres tú? – pregunta Steve, el joven de verde

Soy Alpha 5, conocí a los originales Power Rangers y algunos de ellos están aquí. El es el líder de la misión que está a punto de comenzar, la otra es su compañera de equipo y esposa– les informa Alpha

Y quienes serian, ellos – pregunta Jake, se vuelve a escuchar una voz

Nosotros, hijo – dice Jason. Apareciendo con un uniforme de los Space Rangers pero de color negro con una camiseta roja – sé que me conocen pero igual me presentare soy el Coronel Jason Lee Scott, original Red Rangers y líder de la misión o director de su secundaria y padre de Jake y Jamie. También creo que la conocen a ella - Kimberly sale de las sombras

Hola - dice Kim. Jason la interrumpe

Lo siento, tenemos poco tiempo. Como habrán visto la tierra está siendo atacada, otra vez

Haber papá y mamá, quieren que seamos Rangers – pregunto Jamie

Pues sí, serán los nuevos Power Rangers Bestias Antiguas – les dice Jason a ellos – aceptan – les vuelve a preguntar

Si – responde Will. Jason le guiña el ojo (Para los que están leyendo mi historia Matrimonio a la fuerza **Spoiler,** esta no es la primera vez que usa sus poderes de )

Igual yo – contesta Alana

Yo también – dice el joven Steve, de rasgos asiáticos de camiseta verde

Papá, digo. Igual yo – le dice Jamie

Bien Jamie – responde sonriendo, luego mira a su hijo – y tú Jake que dices – le pregunta Jason a su hijo

Acepto – responde el hijo de al medio de Jason

Alpha, activa la Morphing Grid – ordena Jason

Como tú digas Jason – dice Alpha, la activa y en los cinturones de los chicos aparecen sus monedas de poder

Lo que aparecido en sus hebillas del cinturón son sus monedas de poder. Jamie tu seras la Pink Rangers y tu Zord será Firebird, Alana tu seras la Yellow Rangers y tu zord será Griffin, ahora tu Steve seras el Green Ranger y tu Zord será el León, Will tu seras el Blue Ranger como tu padre y tu Zord será Unicorn y por ultimo tu hijo seras el Red Ranger y tu Zord será Red Dragón. Ahora simplemente digan **es tiempo de morfosis** y el nombre de su Zord de esa forma se transformaran en los Power Rangers – les dice Jason

Jake asiente y grita - Es tiempo de morfosis

Firebird – dice Sandy y se transforma en la Pink Ranger

Griffin – dice Alana y se transforma en la Yellow Ranger

León – dice Steve y se transforma en el Green Ranger

Unicorn – dice Will y se transforma en el Blue Ranger

Red Dragón – grita Jake y se transforma en el Red Ranger

Jason los ve y se pone muy contento – ahora Rangers adelante que el poder los proteja – les dice Jason y Alpha los transporta. Kimberly esta muy contenta de ver a la nueva generación y entre ellos a sus hijos, continuando el legado. Se acerca a Jason, abrazándolo

Llego el día – le dice ella y él le responde con una sonrisa

Si. Kim – ambos se quedan viendo el globo visor, junto a Alpha

**Fin**


End file.
